


Slut

by oshunanat



Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, SPN Kink Bingo 2019, Tit Play, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Crowley insists he's not Lucifer's slut.Lucifer disagrees.SPN Kink Bingo fill for the prompthumiliation.Set during season 12 after Lucifer uses the manipulation spell against Crowley.





	Slut

“Hello, my slut.” Lucifer said lazily as he sprawled across the throne. The throne room really was tacky – he much preferred Heaven’s sleek lines – but one made do with what was available to one at the time. He still planned to take Heaven’s throne. It was easier than redecorating.

Crowley bristled. “I am not _yours_ nor a _slut,_ ” he spat out. The demon’s face had a look on it that was pained or constipated. Lucifer couldn’t be bothered to tell the difference. The man looked ridiculous either way.

 “You aren’t?” Lucifer asked, acting surprised. “I mean, I’m the one sitting here in a comfy Henley and jeans and you’re standing there, buck naked, harder than a Winchester head and dripping on the floor while a couple dozen or so of your underlings are watching. But sure. You’re not a slut!” And okay, he was already half-hard because he knew what he had planned, but no one in that room was dumb enough to point that out.

“You put a bloody vibrating plug in me!”

“Technically, it’s a prostate massager, but potato, potatoh. You’ve already cum how many times today?”

Crowley muttered something under his breath.

Lucifer frowned. “No, no, no! That won’t do at _all_ ,” he insisted. He lazily snapped, turning the toy up to the highest settings before palming himself. He’d almost grown addicted to putting the demon in its palce.

Crowley’s lip and hands began to bleed from the force he was using to prevent himself from groaning aloud.

“Touch yourself,” Lucifer ordered as he slunk back further into the throne to give himself more room to enjoy the show. “You know you want to. There’s no reason to deny yourself! Your audience wants nothing more than to see you make you happy!”

The demons in the room started wolf-whistling, jeering, calling him even more names until the noise became an indistinguishable roar. Crowley tried to resist, but of course, he couldn’t for long. His hand grabbed his cock and he started jerking it shakily, the need already bad enough that there would be no finessing.

“Rub one of your little man boobs with your free hand,” Lucifer added. “Pinch that titty and moan for us. Don’t try to hide how much you’re enjoying this.”

Crowley’s free hand moved to comply, twisting and pinching one nipple until it was hard before starting on the other; his moans of pleasure were almost loud enough to complete with the crowd.

“Look at him go!” Lucifer crowed. “He loves tit play guys. He loves it so much, I think we should give him more to work with, don’t you?” He tilted his head, snapped his fingers and instantly Crowley’s meat suit was sporting a perfect pair of DD’s. “Turn around, Crowley, show everyone what you got.”

Face flushed red, Crowley turned, chest heaving with every breath. A few more strokes and Crowley found himself overwhelmed by everything, causing him to fall to his knees, eyes rolling back in his head as he made a mess of himself in front of everyone.

“How many times have you cum today?” he asked again.

“Four,” Crowley admitted.

“Did you hear that?” Lucifer called out to the raucous crowd while stroking himself for the grand finale. “Four times! You are _such_ a slut! Tell everyone the truth. Say that you love cum.”

Crowley’s eyes didn’t leave the floor. “I love cum.”

“Louder.”

Crowley raised his voice. “I love cum!”

“Prove it. Lick up your mess.”

Crowley bent over to do as he was told; tongue working as fast as it could to get this over with. Sheer will stopped the demon from crying.

“Good slut,” Lucifer said amused. “You’ve been such a good slut, I’m going to reward you!” Lucifer gave himself a few last strokes and painted Crowley’s face and tits.

“Thank you, Sir,” Crowley uttered, having been in this position long enough to have at least mastered that one basic rule. He’d never be a masochist.

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer said with a grin. He moved back to his throne after conjuring a mirror so Crowley could take the sight of himself in. His face and new set of tits were painted in come, his dick straining to get hard again as the toy continued to work its magic, his pupils blown with pleasure-pain.

“I think we’ve put this issue to bed, but let’s just check to be sure. Are you my slut, Crowley?”

There was a long pause, then a defeated sigh.

“Yes.”


End file.
